This invention is intended primarily for use as an aid to emergency and relief efforts by harnessing the power of an automobile's or truck's electrical system and converting it into immediate and useful electrical power for tools, machines, and other appropriate devices, thereby reducing dependence on much larger, heavier, and considerably more expensive independently operated electrical generators currently in use.
Other key-operated electrical switch assemblies exist but they are based on cam or rotary movement. Such assemblies have been subject to improvements over the past few decades but all have continued to be based on rotary principles. This device is new and unique in that it relies on rectilinear motion as a means to facilitate operation. No switching device prior to this time has utilized rectilinear motion to mechanically actuate the electrical contacts.
Furthermore, rotary devices due to their structural arrangement and functional operation have heretofore required a greater volume of mounting space than is required by the rectilinear type device of this invention capable of generating the same amount of power. This greater degree of economics with respect to space is translated financially into decreased costs for the manufacturer. Also there is more utility to be had from this assembly since, because of its smaller size it can be used for a greater variety of purposes than can the relatively larger rotary-type switch assemblies. This device requires a relatively minimal thickness dimension due to the unique rectilinear operation, whereas existing rotary-type assemblies necessitate a substantially larger overall structure in which to operate.
Prior key-controlled electrical switch assemblies exist which utilize rectilinear motion. However, in those systems the function of the rectilinear motion was to serve as a protective lock on the assembly. In those systems the electrical system was never actuated by means of rectilinear motion produced by a keylock device. Instead the function of the lock was to prevent operation of the assembly by unauthorized individuals. In accordance with this invention, the key actually effects the operation of the entire assembly, by actuating operation of the device.
The prior key-controlled assemblies distinguishable from the assembly provided by this present invention are those by Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,664 and Kaisling, U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,794. The Cook device employed the locking device as a means to prevent unauthorized use of an ignition control switch. The key-controlled element in no way actuated the switch assembly. Its function was to deter auto theft. However, this key-operated electrical switch assembly is not concerned with preventing theft, but in providing a means to effectively control the associated circuitry to transfer the energy from an alternator powered electrical system to appropriate electrically energized equipment external to an automotive vehicle. The Kaisling device also utilizes a key-controlled switch but the lock serves only as a means to prevent movement of manually operated plungers which serve to actuate the switch assembly. Once again the function of the key-controlled mechanism was not to actuate the switch assembly, in and of itself, as is the case with this present invention. Neither of the above devices functioned to actuate the switch assembly by means of a key. The state of the prior art was such that rectilinear motion was not used as a means of actuating key-operated electrical systems. This invention possesses substantial differences between both previously known rotary operated switch assemblies and rectilinear key-controlled devices to such an extent that it represents an advancement in key-actuated electrical switch art.
It is the object of this invention to provide a key-operated electrical switch assembly designed to be of use in times of emergency or natural disaster by means of the incorporation of a self-latching feature that enables the assembly, when properly connected to the electrical system of an automobile or truck, to serve as a switch assembly capable of transferring power to operate electrical equipment usually associated with emergency and relief efforts.
An additional object is to provide a key-operated electrical switch assembly that by virtue of its operation by means of rectilinear motion is more economical to produce than existing rotary or cam-operated devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a key-operated electrical switch assembly that is small in size, said assembly occupying minimal amount of space between the base and top of the device as a result of the means of operation which incorporates rectilinear, as opposed to rotary, motion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a key-operated electrical switch assembly by means of a key, as opposed to an assembly that features the protective locking of a rectilinear electrical system by means of a key.
Yet another object is to actuate a plurality of switches by means of a key, with the primary function of these switches being to connect the electrical plug outlets located on the upper elongated planar plate of the assembly into a control circuit, and also to effect control of that circuitry.
The above and still further features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of a specific embodiment thereof. Reference will be had to the accompanying drawings which illustrate the embodiment of the invention.